


I'm Proud of You

by FluffyCastiel



Category: Phandom
Genre: Kissing, Love, M/M, Mention of sex, Worship, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8627290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyCastiel/pseuds/FluffyCastiel
Summary: What takes place after Phil wins creator at Boncas.





	

They walked up the stairs to their flat with their hands intertwined. Dan looked over at a smiling Phil and at that moment he realized he needed to do something special for him. When they got to the door and Phil started to unlock it Dan took him and pushed him against the door and attacked his mouth. Phil was taken back but soon dropped whatever was in his hands and wrapped his arms around Dan's neck. They made out lazily until Dan broke the kiss. "Hey Phil, um i was thinking we could you know" he said as he raised an eyebrow in hope he'd say yes. Phil just nodded his head and took Dan's hand and opened up the door. They couldn't keep their hands off each other on their way to the bedroom, stopping occasionally to make out against whatever door or solid surface was available. They finally made it to Phil's room, which happens to be the same place where their first time had occurred. They walk in, hand and hand. Dan takes Phil and carefully lays him on the bed. "Phil Lester, I'm going to worship you and praise you, because you've earned this." Dan practically whispered. Phil shivered at the thought of being worshiped by the man he loves the most. Dan starts at the very bottom, taking off his shoes, socks, then moving on to his pants. He softly planted kisses all down his legs as he took them off. Whispering "I love you's and you mean so much to me" as he continued. After his pants were removed Dan started unbuttoning his shirt and leaving kisses and some hickies on his pale white skin. Phil felt like he was going to explode, so much love and passion was being poured out in the kisses Dan left on his body. It was too much, he couldn't take it and he just let go.   
***  
"Im really proud of you, you know" Dan said whilst holding on to Phil's hand and stroking his hair. He could feel PHIL smile against his chest, "you know Danny, i couldn't have done it without you"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't written in a long time so I'm sorry if this isn't that great.


End file.
